


Clair De Lune

by Blazing_Creampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Creampuff/pseuds/Blazing_Creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is surprised when coming back from class  to not hear punk rock coming from her room but....classical music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair De Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to the song, it's beautiful.

Laura was making her way down the hall, when she heard it. She was used to hearing music coming from her room, but not like this. Usually she would come from class to find Carmilla playing her bass along to some loud rock song, but today was different. 

Rather than barge into her room like she (and everyone else) usually does, she gently opens the door. She manages to completely open it without interrupting Carmilla. She was expecting to see her laying down while the classical music played from the IPod dock. But she was pleasantly surprised to see the vampire playing a keyboard piano on her bed. Carmilla had her back to the door, but Laura could still manage to see her fingers moving swiftly across the keys. 

"Wow." 

The music stopped, and Carmilla turned to face her. "Sorry, I could connect my headphones if it's bothering you?" 

Laura shook her head and finally closed the door behind her. "No, don't. That was amazing." She said while sitting on her own bed. "I didn't know you could play piano. I didn't even know you had one." 

Carmilla adjusted herself to face Laura, and placed the keyboard back on her lap. "I kept it in mother's office. Besides, I told you I had to keep some of my secrets." 

"Yeah, but why hide this? You had no problem playing your bass all the time." Laura says. 

Carmilla lets out an almost inaudible sigh before answering. "It's...I don't know." She starts playing again. "I usually play songs that were composed during the time mother left me to waste away." Laura noticed the slight change in Carmilla's tone. "They make me feel like I took part in that time period. It makes me feel alive, almost human." The song becomes softer and Laura notices the faint smile now gracing her girlfriend's face. "It's foolish to think that way, I know." 

Laura shakes her head and gets up, making her way to the other bed. "It's not, Carm." She takes the other girl's face into her hands. "That's possibly the most beautiful and honest thing you've told me." She says before lowering her head and kissing Carmilla softly. "So, what's the name of the song?"She asks while pulling back slightly. 

"Clair de lune." Her girlfriend answers in perfect French. 

"What's that mean?" Laura asks with a confused look. 

"It translates to 'Moonlight'." Carmilla says without missing a beat. The smaller girl gives her a loving look. 

"Hmmm, it fits you."


End file.
